The Stories Of Dreamscope And Crosswise
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after my fanfic "The Story Of Helping", these stories centers around two unicorn ponies, Dreamscope and Crosswise. The stories centers around their adventures and romantic relationship.
1. Double Unicorn Time

Double Unicorn Time

Shortly after Tirek's rampage there were two unicorns walking around Ponyville. Their names are Dreamscope and Crosswise. Recently, they became a romantic couple and since then, they enjoyed doing many things together.

"You know, Dreamscope," Crossiwse said. "What?" Dreamscope asked. "Ever since I've laid my eyes on you," Crosswise said to Dreamscope. "Like when we were helping other ponies?" Dreamscope asked, "Especially after when an oversized bull too all our energy?"

"Yeah," Crosswise answered, "Sorry that happened." "It wasn't your fault," Dreamscope said, "But we've proven ourselves worthy to everypony." "Right," Crosswise agreed, "But more importantly, everypony is safe now. Thanks to all of us."

"Yeah," Dreamscope said, "I like you, Crosswise." "Aw, shucks," Crosswise blushed. Just then, a group of unicorn and Pegasus fillies approached the two. "Oh look," said Crosswise, "Fillies. Must be on a girl only boarding school break." Of course, he was joking.

"Wow!" one of the fillies said as they ran up to them, "Two unicorns! Together!" "They go great!" another filly said, "Like bread and chocolate!" "What?!" one filly asked. "My father likes it better that way," the first filly said in response. "Well," said Dreamscope, "We do love each other."

"Yeah," Crosswise replied, "What are you doing here anyway?" "We were having fun," one filly said. "And then," another one said, "We saw you two together! Unicorns! Woo-hoo!" "So?" Crosswise asked. "We want you to do some magic tricks!" one filly said.

"Tricks?" Crosswise asked. "They mean magic tricks," Dreamscope said to her boyfriend. "I knew that," Crosswise whispered back, "But why?" "We want excitement!" one filly said. "We want to see some magic tricks!" another one said. "We want to see sparkle-rific spectacular!" another one said.

"So?" Dreamscope asked, "What do you want to do? Boyfriend?" Crosswise thought about it for a minute. "Yes," he said at last, "And you?" "Same here," said Dreamscope. "We can give them some entertainment," Crosswise agreed. "Ok, kids," Dreamscope said, "Stay tuned!"

And both unicorns got ready. The children were excited to see what will happen. "Well, it's a first time for anything," said Dreamscope. "Are you ready, my love?" Crosswise asked. "Ready and rarin'," Dreamscope answered.

"Then let's make kids happy!" Crosswise said with determination, "Ready, girlfriend?" "Yes!" Dreamscope answered. "Then let's do it," said Crosswise. And without another word, both ponies used their magic to give the kids a wonderful show.

They used their magic to levitate objects, and teleport each other from places to place. "Haven't tried that in a long time," Dreamscope smiled. "Same here," said Crosswise. "This is a fun magic show!" a filly shouted.

Somewhere in Equestria. "Hey!" Trixie said, "Some ponies are stealing my act!" "What did you say, Trixie?" Mirage asked. "Nothing, Mirage," Trixie answered, "Forget it."

And Crosswise and Dreamscope continued giving the fillies a wonderful magic show. Until their teachers arrived and ordered them away. "Guess these fillies do go to some kind of boarding school for girls," Crosswise said.

"Thanks for the magic performance!" one filly shouted as they were being led away by their teachers. "You're welcome!" Crosswise called back. The fillies were out of their sight. "Too bad that ended up abruptly.

"That was a lot of fun!" Dreamscope said excitedly. "I could never disagree," Crosswise said to Dreamscope. "Yeah," Dreamscope said, "You know, showing off my magic isn't what I live for."

"Nope," said Crosswise, "I never lived for showing off. Hey, I didn't do that." "Well," said Dreamscope, "Let me show you some of my friends." "All right with me," said Crosswise, following his girlfriend.


	2. Meeting Jet Set and Upper Crust

Meeting Jet Set and Upper Crust

Now, Dreamscope and Crosswise are setting out to meet some friend of Dreamscope. "So," said Crosswise, "These are good friends of yours?" "Yes," said Dreamscope, "They may be a bit uppity. Upper-class stuff."

"Eh?" Crosswise thought, "But I thought." "Yeah, I know," said Dreamscope, "But don't worry, they're much better ponies now." "Better ponies," a voice said, "Thanks to you. Thanks for showing us a better way." Dreamscope knew who the voice belonged to.

She turned to see two unicorns approaching them. "Upper Crust," she said, "And Jet Set." "Nice to see you, Dreamscope," said Jet Set. "Right," said Dreamscope. "So?" Upper Crust asked. "Jet Set, Upper Crust," Dreamscope said, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Crosswise."

"Hi," said Crosswise. "Well," said Jet Set, "You've picked a fine unicorn stallion." "Or she picked me," Crosswise replied. "That," said Dreamscope. "Ok," said Jet Set. "I see that you two are visiting Ponyville," said Crosswise. "Yes," Jet Set answered, "We are."

"We've thought it wasn't worthy," Upper Crust said, "At first, but thanks to your girlfriend, we've changed our minds." "Yeah," said Dreamscope, "They live in the upper-classes part of Canterlot. You know, fancy." "I can see," said Crosswise. "Why yes," said Jet Set.

"Even though," Upper Crust said. "We know what happened in Ponyville recently," said Dreamscope, "We don't need to relive that moment." "Right," said Upper Crust. "Dreamscope," said Crosswise, "You've got some pretty cool friends for fancy ponies."

"Yep," Dreamscope smiled, "I sure do. Now you sure do." "Right," said Crosswise. "Ok," said Jet Set, "Crosswise, you're Dreamscope's boyfriend, so you're a friend of ours." "Right," said Upper Crust. "Uh, thanks," Crosswise said. "Good," said Dreamscope.

"Well, now," said Crosswise, "Would you like a tour through Ponyville?" "That's not necessary," Jet Set said. "But it would be nice for such a thing," said Upper Crust, "I'd like a good long walk." "All right then," said Crosswise, "Let's get going!" And so, they did.


	3. Good Friends

Good Friends

Later that day, Crosswise, Dreamscope, Jet Set and Upper Crust are now walking alongside the local lake near Ponyville. It was a wonderful sight. "Wow," said Jet Set, "It's beautiful." "Yes," Upper Crust agreed.

"Glad you see it that way," said Dreamscope. "That's right," Crosswise agreed. "Thanks," said Jet Set. "That's right," Upper Crust said. "Hey, that's what I've said!" Crosswise called out.

"Oh, sorry," Upper Crust replied embarrassed, "Hey, that actually felt kind of good." "You see," said Jet Set, "We've spent so much time being proud upper-class ponies that we've forgotten all about humor."

"Or what humor is," Upper Crust added. "I can tell," Dreamscope said with a chuckle. "Anyway," Crosswise said, "Do you think this is a nice lake?" "Sure," Jet Set said. "Wait until the moon rises," said Dreamscope, "You'll be in for a surprise."

"Well, then," said Jet Set, "We'll take your word for it." "Yes, we will," Upper Crust added. "Ok, then," said Crosswise, "Let's do something together until then." "Ok," Crosswise said, "We'll come back later."

And that's what they're going to do. "We were fools," Jet Set said. "Right," Upper Crust agreed. "Come on," Dreamscope said, "That's in the past now. Don't feel bad now."

"She's right," Crosswise agreed, "We are great friends now and we should feel happy with where we are today." "He's right," said Dreamscope, "We have been living upper-class," said Upper Crust.

"I've said that," said Jet Set. "I did it again!" Upper Crust said. "Glad you're getting out of that mentality," Dreamscope said. "Yeah," said Crosswise. The ponies continued to talk.

Finally, it was time. Crosswise, Dreamscope, Jet Set and Upper Crust returned to the lake and saw a magnificent sight. "Wow," said Jet Set. What they are seeing is the water in the lake reflecting the moonlight, causing a majestic sparkling show.

"It sparkles," said Upper Crust. "Like our princess of friendship," Dreamscope added, "We can't forget her." "Never," said Jet Set, "After saving Equestria."

"From that smelly old bull head," Upper Crust added. "Who took our cutie marks," said Crosswise, "Don't forget that." "We won't," Jet Set and Upper Crust said together.


	4. Figure Out

Figure Out

Days later and both Dreamscope and Crosswise were still thinking about their friends, Jet Set and Upper Crust. "Glad we've spent time with the two," said Crosswise. "Yeah," Dreamscope agreed, "They really need to find something better than fancy life."

"We know that," Crosswise replied, "All we need to do is figure out something else." "Yeah," said Dreamscope, "What's that?" "Well," said Crosswise, "I'm not sure yet. Even thought it had been a few days since the two had to leave for business things."

"Yeah," Dreamscope agreed, "So we're on our own now." "Yeah," Crosswise agreed, "But it doesn't have to be like that always." "Right," Dreamscope agreed, "We can think of something together." "Yes," Crosswise agreed, "But we must figure out what."

"Right," said Dreamscope. "Ok," said Crosswise, "So let's start thinking now." "Ok," said Dreamscope. Eventually, the two reached a small place near a large building. "This is peculiar," Crosswise told Dreamscope. "Yeah," Dreamscope agreed, "It's so unnoticed."

It was a small, forgotten soccer field. "It is a soccer field," Crosswise said, "I remembered this game was popular when I was a colt." "Yeah," Dreamscope agreed, "It was a big thing back then, but now, it's rarely played." "Because of other popular pony games," Crosswise added in, "And how they became more popular."

"Right," Dreamscope replied. "Let's stay here," Crosswise suggested. "Yeah," Dreamscope said and the two sat down together in the forgotten area. "So," said Crosswise, "When was your first time hanging out with other ponies?"

"Well," Dreamscope began, "It all started back in school. When I was new and I was introduced to many ponies. Most have moved on and I've rarely seen them these days." "Oh, I see," Crosswise replied, "Sorry. Same for me. I was also taken to high-class parties, which I wasn't a huge fan of."

"Yeah," Dreamscope replied, "Happened to me, too." "Yes," Crosswise, "You've told me that." "I know," said Dreamscope, "But now, we're happy together." "Right," Crosswise agreed, "Thanks for everything." "You too," Dreamscope replied. And the two stood there together, happy.


	5. A Failed Wagon

A Failed Wagon

Later, still sitting in the forgotten soccer place, Dreamscope and Crosswise were still thinking of what to do. "So what's going on now?" Dreamscope asked. "Well," Crosswise said, "We are not going to jump ahead of ourselves and go rushing in without thinking, "That's one thing."

"Right," Dreamscope agreed. "So let's go see what we can find," Crosswise said. "Right," Dreamscope replied. That is when they came across two unicorns. "What's going on?" Dreamscope asked. The two then approached the male unicorns, who were both standing near what appears to be a large wagon.

The two unicorns then jumped out in front of the couple. "Whoa!" Dreamscope exclaimed, "Who?" "We're the Flim Flam Brothers!" the two said together. "Well," said Dreamscope, "Flim? Flam? What do you have there?"

"A new wagon!" Flim said. "That's what we're calling it. It can do anything for you," Flam explained, "Make the jobs easy as pie and a piece of cake!" "We'll sell it," said Flim, "As a modern marvel!" Dreamscope and Crosswise were about to react when something happened.

"Move aside!" a Pegasus pony said, pushing Crosswise out of this way, "This looks cool." Crosswise looked at the Pegasus pony and he was disgusted. "There's an oh no," Crosswise said to Dreamscope. "Who?" she asked, "Him?"

"His name is Delta Dynamo," Crosswise explained to Dreamscope, "And he's really selfish and he only cares about himself." "I'll buy it," the Pegasus pony, named Delta Dynamo said, "This baby is all mine!" "You've made the deal of the century!" Flim said.

"Double T that," Flam agreed. And thus, Delta Dynamo took the new wagon away. "Maybe things will be amusing," said Crosswise. "How so?" Dreamscope asked. That is when the wagon suddenly collapsed. "This is embarrassing," Delta Dynamo said.

Then at the same time, mechanical arms burst out of the wagon started beating up Delta Dynamo. "That is funny," said Dreamscope. "Agreed," Crosswise replied, "He's getting us just desserts."

The Flim Flam Brothers saw what had happened. The next minute, they were surrounded by a crowd of angry ponies. "No refunds!" the Flim Flam Brother said, running away like cowards.

"Well, that was climatic," Dreamscope said. "Yeah," Crosswise agreed, "Very amusing, "That I know." "Right," said Dreamscope and the two unicorns set off on their way.

Meanwhile, the faulty wagon continued to beat up Delta Dynamo until it exploded and sent Delta Dynamo flying far away to another place.


End file.
